Shall pick one
by tobi123sama
Summary: Joey is just a regular student with a regular life, but when three new students come into play and one of his friend plotting against him. Joey, Joey, what have you got yourself into? Warnings: boyxboy, tea bashing, blood, violence, character death


Hello there

I thought this little story up and I hope ya'll enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh^^ **

* * *

High school life. At times, its awesome, and at other times, sucks ass. Now don't get me wrong, I got some great friends, but even that can be a pain in your quackers. Friend, gotta love or gotta hate them. My life has ups and downs, but who doesn't. My school, normal, you got some nice cuties. Boy cuties. OK, I'll admit, yes me Joey Wheeler, is gay. Come on, pick your jaw up from the floor. The news first came from my good friend, Tea. She was so happy and blushing, and little old me had to ask. "What's on your mind Tea". "Oh Joey, we got three new students coming from another school here, and I heard they were just beautiful".

Oh god, the look on her face. Now I know what you're wondering, well Joey, did you tell your friends. No I didn't tell them I was gay. I just looked at her and smiled, "Well, can't wait to see them". What the hell else was there to say, nothing people, nothing. I went back to the work I was doing. Damn math is hard, how in the hell am I suppose to know the square root for 135, I mean come on. I placed my pencil on my desk and breathed. My head hurts now, good going to me. "So Tea, when are the new students coming". Oh god, where are my manners, you people don't even know if its morning or night. Forgive me, when you have a hyperactive girl talking about them boys, go, you forget, come on, you've been their, probably did it yourself, you dirty bastard.

Well, you tell me why am at school at 7:30, when school start at nine, nine I say. Well, I could still be snuggled up in my blanket, but when you forget to do two pages of your homework, you'll be up at 7:30 to. Tea looked up at me, the sparkle in her eyes, "Today, all three are in are 1st period". I smiled at her and looked back down at my almost finished work. I groaned and just laid my head down. I heard two voices behind me. Great, my two good friends, Yugi and Tristan. Yugi sat down next to me and smiled, "How's it going". Well Yugi, I want to go home, but my mouth said, "Great Yugi and you?" "Good". Great, now that over and done with, back to what I was saying. Yugi reached over and helped me finish my homework, such a sweet boy, and Tristan was talking about something, I stopped listening to tell you the truth.

An hour and half later, I was going to math class. Have no fear, I did my work. I opened the door, seeing the same familiar faces, guessing the new students aren't here yet. I sat down waving at Tea and Yugi. Tristan wasn't in my 1st period, such a shame. The bell rung and the boring teach came in all happy like. "Students, I will like to introduce you to are new students, Yami, Marik and Bakura". I could hear footsteps coming in but I still had my head down, wait what the hell, Joey you never even said you had your head down, well damn it you know now so keep that attitude. I heard everybody's pencil drop. Damn, I looked up to see the big deal and had to catch myself. When I tell you the most finest three people I've seen stand before me, hot diggy damn dog. The one they call Yami resembled Yugi a lot, but looked more mature and had them stacks, muscle wise.

The next one that I assume is Marik had his hair going everywhere, I mean everywhere, but it looked nice and he had a nice tight black muscle shirt completed with a golden necklace around his neck. Damn he was looking smug. The last one, which of course had to be Bakura, had pointed hair, kinda looked like bug antennas, but cute, and had a simple shirt on with an odd necklace. All the girls was basically dead and the guys, jealous, but me, gone with the damn wind, the damn wind I say. "Yami, you can sit next to Tea and Marik you can sit next to Joey and Bakura next to Yugi." I blushed a bit, OK damn, I blushed a lot but can you blame me, shit you would to. Marik smirked at me and sat down at his seat. Something abut him was off, couldn't quite put me finger on it, but he was fine and that is what matters. He looked at me and back at the desk.

Whoa, weird, oh god, what should I say. "Hey, am Marik, you?" I almost caught a case, "My names Joey". He smiled this time and looked back at the teacher. "He should boring as hell". "He is". Marik chuckled as the teacher screamed what we should be doing. The day went by fast, girls chasing the new boys and drooling over them, I practically almost slipped over some. Ok, wait Joey, you know you didn't slip, excuse me honey, but you weren't there to see it now were you? I was about to open the doors to freedom when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hey Joey, I hope we get to know each other better". I looked up at the voice and it was Marik.

Oh god, their s only so much fine I can take, all three were behind me. Yami smirked at me and winked and Bakura just smirked. Marik patted my shoulder and walked off with Bakura and Yami in toe. Yami turned his head to look back at me and turned back around, saying something to the other two. I shrugged it off as my gang came close to me, "Hey Joey, where they just talking to you oh my god, tell me everything". Yugi just rolled his eyes and smiled while Tristan laughed. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to yo my life.

* * *

Read and Review and tell me what you think you nice people you:)


End file.
